


FATHER FATHER

by dramatic0904



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic0904/pseuds/dramatic0904





	FATHER FATHER

天气太湿了，皮肤上黏着一层水滴，塔楼的钟敲起来也闷闷的。

李知勋穿着宽大的神父袍坐在告解室里，密闭的空间里裹着这一身长袍总归不太舒服，他烦躁地扯了扯领口，犹豫了会儿还是把领子拨正，撑着下巴发呆。

这个时段教徒不太多，所以当隔壁的告解室里传来声响时，李知勋懵了会儿才反应过来。他坐起身将手中的十字架按在心口，正要开口，还未露面的字音被熟悉的声音逼了回去。

“求神父降福，允我罪人告解。”

“……”

阴了那么久的天终是忍不住了，一声响雷劈亮了李知勋隐在阴影下灰暗的脸。一墙之隔的人笃定了他在，笃定了他会开口，便也不催，只安静地等。

“……愿圣光常照你心，使你诚心告解，并接受仁慈天父的恩宠。”

李知勋说话轻极了，淡淡的气音一开口就要被潮湿的空气吞掉了。他觉得有一团凝滞的气堵在了胸口，捏紧了十字架的双手瘦得骨节分明，将它往自己怀里摁，试图打散这股气。

明明看不见对方，但他知道，他现在一定歪着头笑得很无辜，笑得眼睛眯眯，他就是知道。

“天主啊，我有罪。”

“我生于黑暗，堕于地狱，幸得善心人搭救，却妄图将圣人也拖入炼狱中受苦。”

“我活了好几个百年，雕了每一位路过我阴暗窗边的游人像，但它们都没有心。”

“只唯独那一位，让我听到了久违的，令我几欲落泪的心跳声。”

“我深知长久孤独的苦痛，因此，我渴求他来治愈我，也渴求他远离我。”

“愿主怜悯罪人。”

李知勋该说些什么的。他该散播主的善意，该用悲天悯人的言语拯救迷途的羔羊。但他什么都说不出来。

“神父。”

“知勋。”

“谢谢你，那么再见。”

李知勋听到他打开门走了出去，他最爱穿的牛津鞋踩在地上能踏出极好听的旋律，只是这一阵音乐越来越远了。李知勋深吸了两口气，气团横冲直撞着冲向了脑袋，他的喉咙痒极了，十字架离开了从始至终狠狠抵着的胸骨，整个人懈了下去。

“那么，就一起堕落吧。”

脚步声戛然而止。

“顺荣，我们一起。”

-

被权顺荣抵在墙上时，李知勋抖得几乎站不住。昏暗的告解室挤进两个成年男人后显得愈加逼仄，长椅在两人混乱用力的拥抱中被撞翻，倒在地上无人问津。

权顺荣的一头银发将他衬得像是一个不谙世事的小王子，雕刻时，他往头上扣一顶旧旧的贝雷帽，眯着眼比划着如何刻下下一刀的样子骄傲又迷人。现在，他柔软的手掌，长着薄茧的手指，正顺着李知勋的皮肤游走，带着雕刻家的直觉和爱怜，在试着雕琢这一具在月光下泛着红的身体。

他才不是什么不谙世事的小王子，他是这个世界上最知人事的恶魔。

李知勋身上的神父袍早就被脱掉了，松松垮垮地挂在脚踝边，闷出的汗将贴身的白衬衫浸得透明湿润。权顺荣隔着那层薄薄的布料揉刮着他的乳尖，又用舌头勾着咸咸的汗含着舔弄，粉色的小点不可自持地硬了起来，周围的皮肤冒出成片的鸡皮疙瘩，应着李知勋的喘息，尽是煽情。

教堂外是淅淅沥沥的雨声，告解室内窸窣的除衣声秘不可宣。李知勋被剥了个干净，像一颗露出了白白粉粉的果肉的，熟透了的，盈满了汁水的蜜桃，轻轻一按就陷了下去，权顺荣小心翼翼却爱不释手。

李知勋看着还穿戴整齐的权顺荣，凭空生出一股子气，扑到他怀里就开始不得要领地撕扯他的衣服，领结歪了，纽扣崩了，裤链开了，眉眼也弯了。权顺荣一只手扣住了他肆虐的小手，另一只手解起了扣子，一颗、两颗、三颗，李知勋觉得脑子里的弦随着解开的扣子越绷越紧，就快要断了，偏偏权顺荣还要用那么温柔的眼神看着他，太可恶了。

他们终于得以赤裸着抱在了一起，李知勋被十字架硌出的红痕紧紧贴在权顺荣的心口，胸骨后跳动的心脏躁动不已，一下又一下撞着脆弱的躯体。权顺荣的身体很冷，李知勋拼了命地把自己揉进他的身体里，是紧得仿佛能用肋骨抵住后背的拥抱，妄图将温暖染上去。

权顺荣吻李知勋的锁骨，那里盛着又苦又甜的酒。李知勋丝毫不抑制自己的迎合，仰着好看的脖颈轻声喘息，将乳尖和挺立的下体往前送，难耐地磨蹭着他的坚硬。权顺荣握住了他的欲望，一边套弄，一边用手指轻轻刮着铃口，看那里不受控地渗出越来越多的泪水。李知勋难为情地抬手挡住了脸，汹涌的快感让他腿软得不行。权顺荣的吻顺着他的脖子、下巴，到达了眼睛，嘴唇路过柔软的喉咙时停了会儿，舔弄了一番才舍得离开。

权顺荣拉开他的手臂，亲吻舔舐他的耳垂，将呼出的热气送进耳朵里。

“别挡，让我看看你的脸。”

李知勋只好伸手讨抱，他委屈地看着眼前的坏人，视线顺着分明的腹肌、漂亮的人鱼线、结实的胸肌，游走到好看的肩线、红艳的嘴唇、微蹙的眉头，权顺荣苍白得可怕，曾经血液流动翻涌的皮肤下如今是一片荒芜，干涸得发亮、闪光。权顺荣也不抱他，只虚虚托着他柔若无骨的身体，一边在他胸前揉捏，一边将手指探了进去。

异样的感觉让李知勋整个人缩了起来，弓起的背像被薄薄一层纱覆盖的小山丘，崎岖又光滑。权顺荣终于吻上了他的唇。先从上唇开始，舌尖描绘舔弄着漂亮的形状，然后换牙齿细细研磨嘟起的下唇，权顺荣尖尖的獠牙冒出了头，把红透了的唇压出了一点凹陷，却强忍着不刺破包着甘霖的这层膜。舌头交缠的瞬间，一阵酥麻的电流窜上了头顶，李知勋松了劲儿，后面也变得柔软，权顺荣探入了三根手指，摸过每一圈褶皱。

等李知勋不再抗拒时，权顺荣将他的一条腿挂在手上，扶着肿胀的欲望，第一次慢慢地进入。他进来的时候，李知勋疼得直吸气，但这疼那么真实，那么满足，眼睛便不听话地掉下了泪。“快…点…动呀。”李知勋催促他，他才开始律动。

紧涩的甬道还未学会接纳不速之客，权顺荣想停下来，被身下的人察觉到，他只哭，只任性地将权顺荣往自己的身体里按。权顺荣便发狠般连根没入，生涩的第一次，两人同样辛苦，但他怎么舍得与李知勋分开。

温柔又坚定的律动下，李知勋渐渐得了趣，在权顺荣擦过某个凸起的点时，他惊呼了一声，被疼痛折磨得半软的欲望再抬起了头。权顺荣抱住了他，变着角度专攻这一点，李知勋舒服得绷紧了脚背，嘴巴大张着却发不出一丝声音，涎水顺着嘴角滑落，一副催情的模样。

权顺荣慢了下来，他躲开李知勋寻他的唇，眼里的酸楚几乎要藏不住了。

“神父，知勋，为我补赎吧。”

李知勋抬头，眼睛在黑暗里泛出泪水一般的光泽。

“May all beings everywhere plagued with suffering of body and mind quickly be freed from their illness.”

他抚上他紧皱的眉，将额头贴上他的，两人的鼻息绕在了一起，热得人心慌。

“May those frightened cease to be afraid.”

他吻去他脸上的泪珠和汗珠。

“And may those bound be free.”

他握紧他的腰往最深处刺探，颠得他声音断断续续的。

“May the powerless find power.”

两具身体完美契合，不留空隙，心照不宣，势均力敌。

“And may people think of each other.”

高潮时，李知勋攀上权顺荣的脖颈，像抱着溺水时的救命稻草，将他的犹疑、痛楚和不安燃烧殆尽。

Father。Father。Father。

-

李知勋将揉皱了的内衣和袍子胡乱套上，回身看见还裸着上半身的权顺荣看着他随手放在桌上的十字架发呆。

“过来，我的小神父，拿起你的十字架。”

雨是停了。塔楼的钟再次被撞出呻吟。

李知勋手抖得几乎要将银制的十字架甩出去，巨大的痛楚击打着他身体里的每一处骨骼，他听见从自己身体内部发出的令人牙酸的摩擦声，仿佛要刺穿皮肤那样蛮横无理。权顺荣走上前，将身子贴上了十字架。

“呲——”

烧焦木头混着泥土腥气的味道，将两人抛向了洪水后的破败村庄，大火肆虐后的枯焦树林，权顺荣闷哼了一声，李知勋丢开十字架，看见他胸口被灼烧出的伤。

那是一个血肉做成的十字架，泛黑的伤口边缘坚硬扎眼，将权顺荣的挣扎和无助都钉在了上面。清醒的权顺荣太残忍了，李知勋想。

但是，有一个清醒，就得有一个不管不顾，对吧。

于是李知勋走上前，吻上了他的伤口。

“我愿意，顺荣。”

他抱着他，侧着头将脖子贴在他的唇边。

“我来救你了。”

耶稣，耶和华，圣母玛利亚，随便谁都好，让我跟他走吧。

幸好，权顺荣咬住了他的脖子。温柔地。

Fin.


End file.
